The invention relates generally to the control of vehicles and, more specifically, to remotely initiated vehicle disablement and subsequent vehicle retrieval.
Increasingly, various types of vehicles, particularly those that are remotely operated, have been encroaching into restricted-access areas (e.g., airports, sporting events, and government facilities, to name a few). Such vehicles often interfere with the activities conducted in the encroached upon area. In some cases, this intrusion can result in property damage, personal injury, and/or other serious consequences.